The Last of the Mikos
by Kiaria
Summary: another miko being transported to save the world again...what'll happen this time..? I'm not good at summaries but PLZE read and review?
1. Red Phoenix

Disclaimer: no.sadly I don't own fushigi yuugi characters...the only characters I do own is.my own of course! *everyone except the fushigi yuugi characters* O-o...well I hope you enjoy it! no flames but PLZE read and review!! *puppy dog eyes*  
  
The Last of the Mikos  
  
The sun beat down heavily on Chansawa High School's Arena, where all the students were gathered waiting for the final rounds of the Martial Arts competition to finally begin. Everyone was in a cheerful mood chattering among themselves as they watched the starting time slowly ticking down.  
  
The Martial Arts competitions were held once every year, just when school was going to end for the year. The competitions included archery, martial arts, fencing, dagger throwing, and plain speed racing. Anyone who attained the mastered level could enter, yet in the first one or two rounds, almost always all the 9th, 10th, and 11th graders were eliminated by the more experienced 12th graders. Almost always. This year there was one exceptional 11th grader named Kiara Kato, who seemed to be holding on her own. Everyone was very surprised about her, for she never showed any skill or interest in the Martial Arts at all, even though it would've been her type of interest anyway.  
  
The long needed breeze picked up and swirled brown sand past the Girl's Locker Room where a girl's face could just be seen peeking out.  
  
Kiara quickly scanned the crowd outside, noticing how much bigger it was since it was the final rounds. Finally she went inside and sat down, putting her head in her hands.  
  
"Everyone in the Martial Arts competition are twelfth graders save me. They have more experience in fighting. Oh why did I sign up for martial arts AND dagger throwing? I don't think I have the guts to do both!" Kiara thought sadly.  
  
She was a pretty beautiful young girl with soft honey brown eyes, wavy midnight black hair trying to escape the high ponytail, and golden brown tan. Her eyes were very peculiar, even though they're normal color was honey brown, when she was having strong feelings of any sort, they would change color. Anger turned them to crystal hard ice, affection to green jade, sorrow to purple, and on and on. No one had ever heard anything of the sort and found this quite fascinating, and a bit, well, freaky.  
  
Her slender hands began to fiddle with the pretty red ring she had on a chain around her neck. Looking at it she remembered her kareshi's Takashi's words as he gave it to her. "Ai shiteru Kiara. If something was to ever happen to us, please use this to remind you of me," he said softly looking at her.  
  
Sighing she thought to herself, "What a beautiful night that was. We were both in the memorial garden on a full moon night."  
  
"Kiara-chan? Kiara-chan! Aren't you going to get ready for your competition? You do have to fight Naoto for the final round you know," her best friend Mikara said as she came up to the locker next to Kiara's already dressed in the traditional loose long white shirt, pants, and white belt.  
  
Turning, Kiara smiled at her friend's worried expression and smiled saying, "Yeah I know Mikara-chan, and YOU have to face off Kantaro in the running contest! You know, your crush?" Kiara laughed as Mikara flushed a bright red and retorted, "He's NOT my crush! I just have a few small feelings for him okay?"  
  
Kiara just kept on laughing as she changed into her outfit. Rolling her eyes Mikara said, "Oh yeah I almost forgot. Takashi-kun told me to tell you that he wishes you luck and to be careful not to hurt yourself. He'll be watching you in both competitions and cheering you on."  
  
Kiara nodded and thanked her friend. Having a twelfth grader for a best friend was helpful, she often thought of Mikara as an older sister even. Outside the crowd started to chant, "5! 4! 3! 2! 1! 0!" as the starter clock counted down on the screen.  
  
"Let the games begin!" the announcer cried out into his megaphone.  
  
"Well Mikara-chan, good luck! I hope you do well!" Kiara said turning to go out of the locker room."  
  
"You too Kiara-chan! If I finish early, I'll come and watch you in your dagger throwing competition!"  
  
Nodding, Kiara raced out of the room and waited at the Martial Art Arena's steps just in time to hear the announcer say, "And for the final Martial Art round I give you Kiara Kato and Naoto Ando!"  
  
The referee followed them both into the arena as the crowd went wild.  
  
"Now both of you bow, and on my whistle we'll start. You both know the rules, the first one to be down three times is out," the referee said a bit roughly. Barely inclining their heads, they took their fighting stances just as the whistle blew. Naoto was the first to attack doing a series of complex different height punches which Kiara easily blocked and dodged, back flipping and running back to deal in a few fast punches. Her punches were of course easily blocked, yet she smiled knowing he took that as her real attack. Just as he was about to attack her, she jumped and in midair kicked him in the face knocking him to the ground, HARD. The crowd groaned as Naoto got up, touched his cheek and winced. They both got back in their fighting stances. Naoto was the first to attack again involving a quick kick to trip her and another set of punches. Kiara avoided these and leaped up high grabbing his wrist, flipped over his back and threw him to the ground once again. "Just one more to go!" Kiara thought happily causing her to lose focus. Naoto noticed this and with a victorious smile he kicked her straight in the stomach causing her to falter and fall to the ground. Cursing herself for losing focus she began her fighting stance once again. The battle went back and forth, almost seemingly going on forever, yet the people watched in awe as they saw Kiara's almost inhuman speed and perfect forms. Yet speed wasn't enough. Naoto's techniques were much more difficult to predict and he had more experience fighting with her style then she had his. Finally Naoto managed to knock Kiara to the ground two more times, and it was all over. Naoto grinned at the screaming crowd as the announcer said, "Naoto Ando wins the Martial Arts contest!"  
  
Knowing she had little time, she grabbed a towel and some water and marched off to the dagger throwing contest. "I can't believe it! After all that work I did practicing for this competition, I couldn't beat one more guy to win," she thought sadly. Shaking her head she said, "Well I still have one more competition. I can't lose focus!"  
  
Mikara caught sight of her and ran over screaming, "I did it! I won the competition! Well, you still have one more, so good luck! I'll be watching!" With that she promptly ran off, probably going to the Girl's Locker Room for a quick shower. The dagger throwing competition still had fifteen people to eliminate in the final round. This was done by having three rounds in elimination, where the competitors would throw eight daggers at all eight targets, and based on their speed and accuracy the judges would determine the winner.  
  
Kiara took position and took up one slim dagger in her hand, eyeing the bull's eye and impatiently waited for the bell. RIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG! There it was! She took aim and threw squinting to focus on the bull's eye every time, her mind screaming at her to go faster. Finally she had all eight done, and she sighed looking up at the scoreboard. She had just barely made the cut off list, she HAD to be faster!  
  
Kiara scolded herself for going to slow and moved over the next round. The bell went of again, and this time, more quickly, Kiara threw the daggers, not bothering to even think where she threw them. Looking up when she finished she thought to herself sadly, "No good, I have to be faster." This time she took a deep breath clearing everything out of her mind except for the bull's eye. When for the last time, the bell went off, she threw as quick as lightning, not blinking, her eyes intensely focused. She came out of her trance like state when she saw her last dagger vibrating in its bull's eye target and with a worried expression looked up, only to be shocked. She won! An eleventh grade girl, for the first time made it to the final rounds of TWO competitions and won one of them! Her circle of friends came streaking towards her screaming, hugging, and congratulating her for her success as she just stood there shocked.  
  
The crowd's noise died down quickly and parted as they let a newcomer in. "Kiara! Congratulations!" a deep male voice said, causing her eyes to widen and her heart to beat faster as she turned around. "Takashi!" she cried as she ran towards him and they both embraced. The group made a bunch of catcalls later causing them both to blush and let go.  
  
Mikara made her way through to the couple and grabbed Kiara's arm saying, "Come on you gotta clean up! You don't want to be all sweaty and red faced for the awards ceremony do you?" Ignoring Kiara's protests she led Kiara out of the way and shoved her into the locker room.  
  
Four hours later, Kiara was back home, admiring her trophy. It was a full ten set of small, slender daggers. Each one had special sheaths on them that were to clip on to her clothes so that she could bring them along hidden and use them if her life was in danger. She decided to try on a full outfit for them, and went into her closet to find a few outfits. Finally she chose a midnight black veil to protect her nose and mouth from breathing in dangerous smells, a medium length sleeved black t- shirt, tan long pants, and deer hide soft soled boots. Her necklace with the ring stood out in contrast to the black and brown, the black matching her hair, the brown her eyes. Kiara opened the daggers case and started to clip them on the inside of her clothes. She put two in each boot, two up in each sleeve, two just above each ankle, four clipped to the back just below the tagline of her shirt, one hung with her ring, and the last went up in her hair, just for a "bad girl" look. Smiling she swirled around happy with her reflection. The daggers were so sharp, slim, and long that she couldn't see any sign of the daggers anywhere, in fact she couldn't really feel them.  
  
With that she turned her attention back to the velvet dagger case and was about to close it when her fingers encountered an opening between the velvet and the box. Curious, she opened it up and out came a picture of a red phoenix very well intricately drawn on such a slim piece of something almost like tissue paper. The words below it were small and hard to read, yet Kiara squinted and read out, "The one to cast their eyes upon this piece and read aloud the words of this incantation, is the one I, Suzaku, has chosen to help our people once again. Let the phoenix rise again!" With a gasp, Kiara noticed her ring was glowing a bright red encompassing her in the bright aura and soon she passed out from the light's painful, intense glow.  
  
kareshi: boyfriend  
  
ai shiteru: I love you 


	2. New World

Disclaimer: no.sadly I don't own fushigi yuugi characters...the only characters I do own is.my own of course! Please read and review?  
  
The Last of the Mikos  
  
Kiara woke up rubbing her head, touching some sort of liquid flowing on her forehead. Shocked she took her hand down and saw blood. She must've hit her head on a rock when she landed. Taking a good look at her ring, she noticed it was normal, no aura, no flare, nothing, yet where did it transport her to? Taking a look around she could barely see anything except for a bunch of dark forest trees, the sound of a stream nearby, more trees. Getting up she thought, "Well there's no point in just waiting here for something to happen."  
  
Just then she heard a rustling of leaves and a couple of shouts. Bracing her for whatever was coming her way she quickly hid among the brush to watch what was going on. Just then five guys popped out behind her and crashed her out of the bushes. Apparently they took no notice of her and four, by the look of them the thieves, were pouncing on one snatching what looked like a fan away from the one.  
  
"This isn't right! They have no call for picking on one person!" she said, her eyed going crystal hard blue from anger. With that, Kiara jumped in the way and shouted, "Hey what do you think you guys are doing! Four against one? That's not a fair fight!"  
  
All five turned and stared at her, and stared, and stared until she grew even angrier and yelled out," N...nani?! Why are you guys staring?! Haven't you ever seen a girl before?!"  
  
The just blinked at her until she brought out one of her daggers ready to attack. "One of the thieves smiled and said to the others, "Eh? She's a pretty vicious one yet beautiful all the same. Why don't we take them both back to the boss?" The others snickered, and three of them advanced towards her while the fourth struggled with the fifth one. Just as the thieves took out their own daggers and made a rush towards her, she did a practiced leap into one of the branches of the trees, nimbly landing on her feet crouched.  
  
"Hey! Where'd she go!" one of the thieves exclaimed.  
  
"Looking for someone?" she said dangerously as she leapt out of the tree. First she knocked one down with a hard quick on the head rendering him unconscious and quickly threw a dagger at another's head striking him just between the eyes.  
  
The third began to look scared as she snarled and advanced towards him with another dagger in her hand. Finally he had enough and ran, making Kiara yell after him, "Oh no you don't!" and the blade flew straight into the back of his neck causing him to fall and die quickly. When the fourth looked up he stared, astonished at the girl and snarled, "Who do you think you're dealing with!" He jumped at her releasing his captive, seemingly forgetting him at the moment.  
  
Just as Kiara leapt out of the way, she heard a loud voice shout, "Lekka Shien!" Turning around, she saw the fifth had the fan in his hand, and the last guy on the ground, charred.  
  
Her eyes still blue crystal she turned and faced the stranger staring at her and she had a strange hallucination. Shaking her head she knew it couldn't be him, yet the stranger looked exactly like him! Running towards him she cried, "Takashi! You're here too?!" With that she embraced him tightly while the stranger stood shocked. Looking down he comprehended what happened and roughly shoved her away.  
  
"What the hell do ya think your doing!? I'm not any Takashi, in fact I don't even know you, so what the hell are ya doing embracing me like that?!" he said.  
  
Blinking, Kiara's vision cleared up and she noticed this stranger was NOTHING like Takashi, especially the hair. He had outrageous ruffled orange hair, two beaded necklaces, two earrings, and dressed in a blue cape with black boots. The man even had small fangs!  
  
"Gomen nasai! I thought, I must've had a hallucination," she mumbled blushing. She hugged a complete stranger!  
  
Looking back up at the stranger, he gasped at her and stared with his mouth open. Kiara was very tired with that expression and people staring at her so she snapped back, "What? What's wrong with you now?"  
  
The strangers golden eyes flare up at that, obviously no one has spoken that rudely to him for a while and said, "Well comparing to that fact that you probably come from another world, and your clothes are very different, your eyes just changed from light blue to .brown."  
  
"That's honey brown to you. I guess no one's eyes change color in this 'world' either. My eyes just change color when I'm feeling a strong emotion, like crystal blue for anger, green jade for affection, sorrow to purple, on and on, my regular eye color's honey brown though. Anyways you should take a look at yourself! Your style of clothing is WAY out of date, in fact I'm not sure when they ever wore that kind of clothing."  
  
Taking off her half mask, she felt her head again and winced, the blood had become even worse, and she finally noticed the excruciating pain. She felt as if her head was being torn apart in two. Sinking down to her knees and forgetting the man was standing still watching her with a curious look on his face now, she held her head and passed out.  
  
The man finally noticed that she had a very bad open gash on her head bleeding profusely. "I didn't even ask her name, I was just staring at her like a total idiot. Baka! It's not like I haven't seen a girl from another world before!" he scolded himself.  
  
Looking the girl over again he sighed and said, "Well it looks like I'm just gonna hafta carry ya to my home, till ya get better some. That smell of blood's gonna attract wolves, that's for sure." With that he picked her up carefully and swiftly carried her back home. 


	3. Meeting

Disclaimer: the same same no.sadly I don't own fushigi yuugi characters...the only characters I do own is.my own of course! Please read and review?  
  
The Last of the Mikos  
  
Groaning, Kiara felt herself in a comfortable bed, and she began thinking that everything was a dream and she was back home, with her mom and dad. Mikara was going to come and get her for the celebration ceremony with them both as the guests of honor at Takashi's house. When she opened her eyes she would find herself in her bed, so Kiara forced herself to open them, only to find she was not in her room.  
  
The room looked exactly like an Ancient China room that her history teacher showed them in the textbook. "So, I'm in Ancient China? I don't get this, this is so unbelievably possible. She pinched herself hard, just to make sure it wasn't a dream, and sure enough it wasn't. Sitting up she noticed that someone left warm water and a soft cloth, probably to clean her head wound some more. So she complied look in the mirror and dabbed away the almost all clean wound.  
  
Finished she bandaged it and took her dagger and ponytail out, her hair cascading over her shoulders. Fingering the knife, she wondered what did happen when she heard the door knob turn. Just as the person was in and had the door closed, she held the knife and threw it, pinning the person's clothing to the door. Smiling she walked over to the door only to gasp in surprise at who she pinned.  
  
"Hey! What the hell is that for! I've graciously gave up my room and bed for your safety at the time being and you throw your dagger at me?!" the man said.  
  
"Gomen nasai!" she exclaimed rushing over to take the dagger out. "I forgot, I'm just a little jumpy after all these surprises, I didn't think."  
  
"Of course you didn't think, just start using that brain up there alright? Well I'm just assuming you DO have a brain up there," the man answered chuckling as her eyes started going crystal again. "I do hafta admit that ya gotta pretty good aim there, nice fighting skills to. I'm Genrou, leader of the Mt. Leikaku bandits. So who exactly are ya, where are ya from, so on and so forth?"  
  
Turning her back on him, she walked over to a chair and sat down. Very slowly fingering her ring, she told him the whole story of who she got here. "My name's Kiara by the way, Kota Kiara." she said sadly. Looking down tears started coming to her eyes as she whispered, "Thanks for the compliment, I was the second best in my school at Martial Arts and best at dagger throwing, 'cept I've never killed anyone before.I've just turned seventeen going on to 12th grade, and I find myself in a totally new world, and very confused."  
  
Genrou looked at her and felt a wave a pity rush over him, "Musta been hard for her," he thought.  
  
"Good evening. Who's there? Why, it's just Koji-kun! Oh, Koji! You're welcome. Please come in. Thank you," a voice from outside called out. Another person let himself in through the door, and stared at the dagger mark on it as he closed it.  
  
Kiara quickly brushed her tears off and stood up examining the new bandit closely. Then she did a double - take thinking, "Man he's so hot!" Before immediately blushing and cursing herself for having such thoughts.  
  
"Dang, who tried killing who during the night?" Koji asked astonished, finally turning around.  
  
"Hey Koji! Oh.that.why don't you ask her over there?" Genrou said pointing back towards Kiara still staring at Koji.  
  
Koji examined her very well, nothing how beautiful she was, especially with her hair down. "Her? Why's she in your room? I thought you hated women!" Koji asked jokingly.  
  
Kiara gasped and stared at Genrou with her eyes going wide. "Your.your gay?!" she exclaimed causing Koji to fall over with laughter as Genrou glared at them both.  
  
"No I'm NOT gay, I just don't like women! Let me put it this way, I haven't found anyone that interests me okay?!" he shouted back.  
  
Koji stood back up gasping for breath saying, "Yeah yeah, sure, you don't have to be all shy about it," winning him a death glare.  
  
"Ahem, Genrou you mind introducing him to me? I have no clue whatsoever who he is besides .Koji," Kiara said a bit annoyed.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry. Kiara this is Koji my best friend and helpful co-leader of the bandits, Koji this is Kiara the girl I told you of, "Genrou said pretty fast.  
  
Rolling her eyes at the introduction she walked over to Koji, and smiled up at him saying, "It's nice to see someone normal over here, you mind giving me a tour?"  
  
Genrou and Koji were both taken aback, yet Koji regained his composure quickly looked over his shoulder and winked at Genrou while saying, "Sure, I'd love to."  
  
As the two walked out of the room Genrou found himself shocked at the scene she just made. "Who was that Takashi she was talking about? Dang, that's basically the first time a woman's ever hugged me. Kinda felt nice to." he thought before immediately smacking himself on the head. "Whoa, I hate women remember? Stupid girl giving me these thoughts, well I'd better check up on them."  
  
With that he ran out to catch up with them. 


	4. Dream

Disclaimer: the same same no.sadly I don't own fushigi yuugi characters...the only characters I do own is.my own of course! Please read and review?  
  
".and this is the kitchen and dining room right here, where our tour ends. Say, you hungry? Doesn't' look like you've eaten much lately," Koji said looking concerned.  
  
"You bet! I haven't eaten food since .I don't know. Yesterday probably. I'm famished!" she said causing Genrou to start laughing. Kiara frowned at him and replied, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing, you just sound like Miaka. The last Suzaku no Miko was always crazy for food," he said still snickering.  
  
Kiara froze as the other two continued walking and sat down at a long table in the corner of the room. "Yo! Mind getting us some sake and food?" Koji called out to a lone bandit. Gulping, the bandit complied and quickly the food and sake was brought. Everyone else cleared out of the room leaving just those three behind.  
  
Kiara was still frozen her eyes going wide staring at Genrou. Finally, the two noticed this and in an annoyed voice Genrou said, "What? What's wrong with you? Come on over here and stop standing there. I thought you were hungry."  
  
Nodding, Kiara dashed over and sat down quickly still staring and Genrou with wide eyes. "Did you just say Suzaku no Miko?!" she said tensely.  
  
Genrou and Koji's attention were both focused on her now. "Yeah I did," Genrou said slowly.  
  
"Oh my god. I'm in that .that card? How is this possible! How am I going to get back home! Takashi." she whispered setting her head in her hands. She trembled visibly.  
  
"Wait a card? Last time the Suzaku no Miko came from a book. What exactly happened? Tell me Kiara!" Genrou said harshly shaking her shoulders.  
  
"Shit, you don't have to force me to tell you! Stop demanding and start being nice and ASKING for crying out loud! I'm NOT one of your low life bandits ready to do everything at your beck and call. You want something you have to earn it!" Kiara snapped back her eyes going crystal again.  
  
Koji leaned forward to break the fight up saying, "Genrou didn't mean to act like that, he's just tense and got out of control of his actions. Please Kiara? Do you mind telling us what happened?"  
  
Sighing, she finally nodded again, her eyes turning back to their normal color. "I was just trying on these daggers that I won from winning the dagger competition at my school. I just finally put on my outfit and when I turned back around to look at the box I found an opening between the box and the velvet covering inside. Curious, I opened up some more and found a beautiful drawn picture of a red phoenix with words underneath it. I read the words aloud to myself, I think they went something like this. The one to cast their eyes upon this piece and read aloud the words of this incantation, is the one I, Suzaku, has chosen to help our people once again. Let the phoenix rise again! Soon afterwards, the red ring on my neck started to emit a strange aura of red covering me up. The pain was so intense that I.I.lost consciousness and when I woke up, I was here. Takashi my boyfriend in the other .place gave me this ring telling me that if we were to ever part, I would use this to remind me of him. But, I don't understand how, what he has given me, this ring, has anything to do with, this Suzaku figure at all. Last time it was a book that allowed a girl to come in here? Well, it might've been a book, I'm not sure. All I saw was the cover of something and I read the words out loud. Chikusho, I'm so stupid! If I just didn't even read it, none of this would've happened, and I would be home, with.Takashi. Gomen Genrou, you don't look anything like him, but I guess I was missing him so much that I mistook him for you."  
  
Looking back up after that long speech, both men noticed that her eyes had turned purple and we're beginning to show sign of tears. "I want to go back home, please help me," she said pleadingly.  
  
"Look, I'm not exactly sure what we can do, or what this all is supposed to mean. I guess we have to go see Hotohori, the emperor of this place Konan, and see if he knows anything about a new Suzaku no Miko," Genrou said hesitantly. "Just don't cry, of course we'll help you," Koji added in. "I think we should first eat, get some sleep and in the morning you and Genrou can go down there and ask questions," Koji stated.  
  
This all sounded like a good idea so Kiara complied and quickly picked up her chopsticks and ate what was before her.  
  
While drinking sake, Koji added, "Your eyes they're back to brown again. Do they always change color like that?"  
  
Not wanting to stop eating, Kiara pointed with her chopsticks to Genrou to explain. And with a short laugh Genrou did thinking, "So that was who Takashi was. Heh, no wonder why she hugged me, musta been pretty close to eachother. Ah well, kawaii girl like her, I should've expected as much. Poor Koji, he looked pretty shocked when she said that."  
  
When they all finished eating and drinking Genrou and Koji led Kiara to room just in between their own. "You need any help or anything juss knock on one of our doors, one of us'll be in," Genrou said opening it up for her.  
  
Smiling she thanked them both and went inside. The room looked exactly like the one she was in before. Kiara redid the bandage on her head first, making sure there was no sign of infection and soon afterwards took off her boots and crawled in her bed.  
  
"They're both pretty cute and nice, but, no guy could ever take the place of you Takashi. I wonder what your doing now?" she said softly to herself her hand clutching the ring tightly. Kiara closed her eyes and soon afterwards fell asleep having disturbing dreams about glowing red eyes and a hissing voice. She tossed and turned, ad eventually fell out of her bed yet continued to sleep on.  
  
She was dreaming about a thing entirely cloaked in black stared at her in the mirror. Its eyes were glowing red and as it smiled it showed rows of sharp teeth. "I'll be waiting for you my precious. Once I've gotten rid of you, nothing will stop me. Interfering pesky humans and gods, I wonder how far they'll go?" it said in an inhuman voice. "I'll be waiting right here for you, everything's already set up. Have fun!" As lightning came down filling the room with more light it laughed, and laughed insanely ending her dream. Immense pain filled her and she heard someone scream loudly, continuing on and on and on...... 


	5. Falling...

Disclaimer: the same same no.sadly I don't own fushigi yuugi characters...the only characters I do own is.my own of course! Please read and review?  
  
Koji and Genrou heard it at the same time. A loud, piercing, scream next door which could only mean one thing.  
  
"Kiara!" they both shouted as they slammed into each other getting to the door. Their mouths dropped wide open as they stared up at Kiara in amazement.  
  
She was curled up on her side facing them, her hands on her head as she screamed. Her eyes were tightly closed and every once in a while, her ring would pulse and send a wave of red streaming out until it met a wall in the room where it vanished. Kiara finally stopped screaming a second after they got in and hung limply as the ring pulled her upwards, causing her to levitate higher and higher.  
  
Koji leaped forwards, but w red shield hurtled him back to the other side of the wall with a resounding crack rendering him unconscious. Genrou started cursing himself for standing there and cautiously put out his hand where the shield was, only to be snapped backwards.  
  
A non-human voice started laughing softly as Kiara slowly drifted out of her open window still handing in mid-air glowing red, the treetops of the forest a good thirty-forty miles down. Even if she landed in the nearby lake she would absolutely have no chance for survival. Genrou walked forward wary of the shield still, yet as he reached it he found that it had vanished.  
  
"Want her you worthless seishi? Come and claim her!," a voice taunted inside his head. It chuckled evilly and the red glow around Kiara vanished as she started to fall downwards. Using his amazing speed, Genrou ran swiftly towards the window just managing to catch her hand as she fell.  
  
Kiara still was in a deep sleep and did not realize anything that was happening, but even so Genrou tried to pull her up to safety. Her hand slipped from her grasp more and more as he desperately kept trying, but a stronger force was pulling her down. Finally she was free of his grip and hurtled downwards plunging into the darkness below.  
  
"KIARA!" Genrou screamed as she fell down into everlasting darkness.  
  
AN: O-o These chapters keep getting shorter huh? I'll have another posted soon! 


End file.
